Souls
Souls are nearly-physical manifestations of what makes up a being in this multiverse. If a creature has a soul, then a parallel of that same person can be found within another world. Exactly how the souls are linked is not yet understood. Importance The soul is a very important to Eleman culture. For more information, please see Wings. Length Defines a person's longevity, or specifically how much they desire to live. A person with an exceptionally long soul is generally afraid of death or will do whatever it takes to avoid meeting their end. Events in a person's life can often alter how long a soul may appear to be, generally increasing in length when a person is in danger of dieing. This effect is what causes a soul to become long and thread-like when an illusionist feeds upon it. Strength Defines a person's will and strength of character. People with high strength are more outgoing and hard-headed, making them difficult people to deal with. However, they will always see to it that whatever the desire gets done. People with a low strength are generally shyer and become nervous or embarrassed easily. This is more colloquially known as the source of one's Personality and it is believed that this section of the soul is one that must be grown throughout ones life. Illusionists rarely prey on this section of the soul. Potency Defines a person's heart, emotions, and feelings. This is where illusionists usually feed because of its easy access: since it is what shows during intense bouts of emotion, the fear they cause through their illusions allows them to reach inside and steal away the soul's Potency. Without this, a person becomes overwhelmed with hopelessness and emptiness. Most people who have had their Potency completely removed from an illusionist attack are later found to have committed suicide. However, it is possible to have only portions of one's Potency removed. The victim will be temporarily unable to convey or understand emotions with those around them. If more than 50% of the potency is removed, the effects are permanent. Killing an Illusionist will return the collected Potency to its owner in an automatic process, undoing the permanency. Power Defines a person's physical stamina and energy. Without strong Power, a person will become listless and sleep for long periods of time. They easily become drowsy and can sleep for hours on end and wake up feeling exhausted. This is the only part of a soul that naturally fluctuates as a person grows, starting weak during childhood, gaining strength during life, and finally running out entirely following ones death. Because of its nature, Power can replenish itself, should it be drawn out. Think of it like an HP bar in a RPG: you always have a set amount, exerting yourself will use what you have, and rest will allow it to return to capacity. It is impossible to permanently affect this part of a soul without completely tearing it out, and doing so often kills the victim. Category:Elemen